Unleashed
by Astro-xXx-Boy
Summary: It's been two months since the supercomputer has been shut down. Ulrich is just about feeling back to normal, when weird thoughts begin to plague his mind. After being diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, everyone tries to avoid him in fear of their lives. That is...until the Lyoko Warriors figure something is peculiar about this whole thing. Includes YxW HIATUS
1. It Begins

**Title: **It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Code Lyoko._

**Warnings: **Nothing really, except for the creepy thoughts in the middle of the chapter.

**Rating: **PG-13.

**A/N:** Should you be angry? Yes. Why? Because I took this story down and lost interest in Code Lyoko. Should you be happy? Yes! Why? Because it's BACK, BABY! A few things have changed, and I've added some little tidbits here and there, so I think this story is now more solid. If you can't see the difference, well then that's you XD

Oh, and by the way, since I don't have school anymore, this will be a continued story. I don't think I'll lose interest again. But this story won't be updated as much, since I have like four other stories I'm working on. All of which are Astro Boy. And two are crossovers with popular titles. Such as A:TLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and RotG (Rise of the Guardians). The last two won't be up for a while, but me and my friend ARE starting on the first one soon. (A:TLA). So anyway, I'm done with my rambling now. Enjoy!

* * *

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

I groaned, digging my face farther into my pillow. I didn't want to get up today, and I didn't even feel like turning off the alarm. I was just so tired from the workout Jim gave me the other day during gym, I could barely move; knowing Odd, he just skipped. I decided that I was just going to simply ignore the alarm. About two minutes into the loud beeps and as I was slowly drifting back off into dreamland, a pair of hands gripped onto my right shoulder, shaking me rapidly. I jumped, startled.

"What?" I groaned angrily, opening my left eye a crack to see Odd's smiling face peering down at me.

"Time to wake up!" he said, a smile plastered onto his face. "I'm usually the one to oversleep, but now you're just plain lazy!"

I slapped him away sleepily and buried my head back into my pillow. "Go away…" I mumbled through the pillow sheet.

"Nuh-uh! You need to get up!" Odd repeated, shaking me once more.

"Ugh!" I growled. "Fine!" I opened my eyes, whipped off the covers, and sat up on the edge of my bed with my hand in my face. "Are you happy now, Odd?"

"Yes! Come on, hurry up! I don't want to miss breakfast!" Odd began towards the door, and with his hand on the handle, he turned back to me. A concerned look flew on his face as I looked up through my fingers. "Are you feeling okay?"

A bunch of weird, buzzing thoughts began mulling around in my mind, the thoughts disappearing as soon as they came. It seemed like mumble-jumble to me, and it was giving me a headache. "I'm fine," I muttered, keeping my head level.

Odd hesitated a moment, before I heard him shut the door and hurry down the hallway. Finally looking up at the door, I sighed. The weird thoughts in my head vanished as soon as Odd had run down the hall, which made me more curious, but still giving me a headache in the process. I decided to let it go and not ponder it any further; my headache would worsen. I turned my attention to the window, looking outside as the leaves on the tree swayed in the gentle breeze. The sun was shining, and I could hear the birds as they sang their morning tune.

I turned towards my alarm, finally realizing that someone had turned it off. _Did I fall back asleep?_ I wondered. _Did Odd turn it off?_ Sighing once more, I looked around the room. A mysterious quiet was settling in the room, and I suddenly wondered where Kiwi was. He was always barking at something.

Instead of asking about it any further, I shrugged it off and stood up, heading over towards the wardrobe that kept all of my clothes in it. As soon as I grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel, I stretched tall, slightly cracking my back in the process. I smiled as the pain in my back subsided. _I have to tell Delmas about my bed,_ I reminded myself as I turned towards the door. _It feels like bricks compared to my bed at home._ I shrugged again and turned the door handle. _Eh, I'm used to it._

Entering the boy's restroom a few moments later, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. _Odd can eat breakfast without me,_ I thought as I smiled at myself. When I turned away from the mirror, out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw my reflection still in the same spot. I whipped back around, but my reflection was normal. I rose an eyebrow, hesitantly staring at the mirror, but slowly turned away.

I entered the shower room and dropped my bundle on a bench beside the shower that I always used. Strangely, no one else used it besides me. Once undressed, I stepped inside the shower and closed the curtain behind me. The warm water caressed my face as I turned it on. Luckily, at this time of day, the water was warm, which was when I usually took my showers. Everyone else regularly took theirs after breakfast, because they couldn't deceive their crying stomachs.

Once my shower was finished, I draped a towel around my waist, and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed in my normal clothes, which consisted of a green corduroy jacket, an olive green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my green sneakers that my mother had bought me a while ago. I quickly dried my hair with the towel, leaving it all tussled up in random areas. Smiling, I made my way back to my dorm, supplies in hand

Turning the corner that led to my room, I was suddenly interrupted by a really random, sharp pain in my temple. My mind flashed in seething pain as I dropped what I was carrying and fell to the ground on my knees. I grabbed at my head in pain; my eyes squinted shut. I groaned in pain as my head throbbed, feeling like it was going to explode.

_You won't be immune forever, Ulrich Stern._

The pain suddenly subsided, and I gasped, opening my eyes. Panting for breath, I laid my hands in front of me on the ground, steadying myself as the hall around me swayed. _Who's voice was that?_ I asked myself, slowly getting back on my feet and picking up my dirty clothes. _It…wasn't mine…was it?_ I looked left and right, making sure I was alone in the hallway, before hurrying into my dorm and slamming the door shut behind me.

Still breathing heavily from my past ordeal, I pondered this thought some more. _What does the voice mean 'you won't be immune forever'?_ Frowning, I threw my dirty clothes on my bed and quickly ran some gel through my hair to make it the way I wanted–it's sort of a secret, because no one else knows I use gel. Checking myself in the window's reflection, I nodded to myself in satisfaction and hurried back out the door towards the cafeteria.

As I entered the lunchroom, I noticed that there weren't very many people left. They were all probably done and getting ready to get to their first class of the day. I turned my attention towards my usual table that I always sat at. Odd was zoning in and out, barely touching his food, Jeremy and Aelita were discussing something having to do with numbers–which I could never understand, Yumi was sitting at the table smiling out the window, and William… I seethed inwardly as William smiled at Yumi tenderly. _I'm so sick of him! All he wants to do is have Yumi and get rid of me in the process!_

As I drew near with my tray in my hands, I opened my mouth to snap a retort directed towards William, but I thought better of it and closed my mouth. _I shouldn't even say anything. I don't want to cause a war._

I sat down at the table next to Odd and set my tray down in front of me. I seemed to somewhat snap Odd out of his trance, because he looked up at me blankly. His blank stare turned into surprise as soon as he realized that it was me. "Ulrich!" he exclaimed. "There you are, buddy. I thought you weren't coming!"

I shrugged and picked up my croissant. "Well, you know, I thought that it would be nice to eat today." As I took a bite of my croissant, I grimaced a little. _Even if the food _does_ taste horrible…_ "You know…fuel my body?"

"As if you need fuel! You barely do anything!" Odd laughed, causing the group to stir and laugh along at Odd's stupid joke.

"Says Odd!" Aelita chimed in.

Odd's laughter died almost immediately, causing the group to laugh harder. I laughed as Odd's face changed emotions quickly. _Man, he sure is one to get defensive easily._

As the laughter at the table died down, I took another bite of the gross croissant and chugged a little milk to melt it down. "So, Jeremy," I began, turning my head towards the brainiac, "how does it feel not being you know where anymore?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't mind it. In fact, I guess I sort of miss it a little, you know? It's what brought us all together in the first place."

I nodded in understanding as Yumi piped up from her seat. "But it's also good, because we won't have to deal with XANA anymore."

"That's true," I said, swallowing another mouthful of breakfast. "It sure was a handful having to both save the world _and_ deal with school at the same time."

"It's a shame no one could ever know about it…" Odd sighed.

I blinked at him. "Why would you want anyone to know about Lyoko?"

"Well, since XANA is gone, why not? No one would understand..." His eyes lit up. "We could make it a theme park! 'Welcome to Lyoko World, where all your hopes and dreams come true'!"

Jeremy coughed a little, turning all our attention back to him. "Absolutely not, Odd. We're not doing something just for you, so you can get girls."

"Hey, how do you know I'm asking to get girls?" Odd huffed, crossing his arms and looking away stubbornly.

"Einstein? Make a joke?" I laughed, causing the group to laugh with me. "That's so unnatural!"

When the laughter died down once more, Odd turned towards me. "Hey, Ul—" He broke off as his eyes grew wide. "U-uh…"

I frowned. "Is something wrong?" While I said this, my head began to spin, and the weird, buzzing thoughts from before came creeping back into my head. I could only catch a few before forgetting them.

_Kill them…_

_You know you want to…_

_Do it before _they_ kill _you…

I grabbed at my temples as the sharp pain began once more. I breathed in sharply and squinted my eyes shut. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Ulrich, are you okay?" Yumi asked, concerned.

I didn't answer; not because I didn't want to, I just _couldn't._ My mouth felt like it was closed by an unseen force, and I couldn't open it. I ran my fingers through my hair in the front, my palms resting on my forehead. My eyes opened as I stared at the table in front of me. Something felt very off.

"His eyes!" Odd exclaimed. "His eyes! They weren't...!"

"Odd, calm down!" Jeremy said. "What's going on?"

"His…his eyes! They weren't his. They just weren't!" he breathed quietly.

"Ulrich?" Yumi called.

All of my friends' voices felt like they were far away; muddled, like I was underwater. Instead of hearing them, the buzzing thoughts in my mind escalated.

_It's time to play a game…_

_Do you like games…?_

_I know you do…_

_Come on…_

_You know you want to…_

I slammed my fists hard onto the table, making everyone around me jump with surprise. A sound finally escaped from my mouth, but it wasn't a word; it was a short, deep growl.

I brought my hands back to my head, and gripped my temples hard, digging my nails into the side of my head. The thoughts began to pester me again.

_Ulrich…_

_Let's play a game…_

_Come on…_

_We're so lonely…_

_Won't you play a game with us…?_

_Your friends are going to hurt you…_

_You don't want that, right…?_

_You hate being hurt…_

"Leave me alone…" I growled, squeezing my eyes shut once more and gripping my head harder.

"Ulrich!" someone shouted, but I barely heard them.

The voices in my head were getting louder and louder as the pain sharpened. I gripped my head harder and breathed in sharply once more.

_Your friends don't like you…_

_They never did…_

_Why are you still friends…?_

_You need to kill them…_

_They're going to kill you…_

_So why be their friends…?_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat, my eyes still closed.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" someone shouted.

My fists balled up at my sides as I gritted my teeth in pain. I could tell there were people around me, but I couldn't feel them. I just couldn't feel anything except my own pain and emotions. Something was terribly wrong; I just knew there was. I just couldn't figure it out. I decided to talk back to the strange voices.

_What do you want from me?_ I asked them in my head.

_We want you to understand…_

_Your friends aren't your friends…_

_They've been using you…_

_They're going to kill you…_

_If you don't get to them first…_

"They won't kill me!" I shouted angrily, blindly knocking something to the ground.

"Ulrich, stop!" someone shouted.

I could also hear some screaming and people's feet running away from where I stood, but that didn't matter. I needed to get to the bottom of the voices and what they wanted.

_Stop telling me my friends are gonna kill me! It's not true! Stop it!_ I shouted at the voices.

_But, Ulrich…_

_They seem concerned now…_

_But later when it's all said and done…_

_You'll be dead…_

_And there's nothing you could ever have done about it…_

_So why not listen to us…?_

_We know your friends are going to kill you…_

_Please, Ulrich…_

_Please listen to us…_

"STOP IT!" I roared, thrusting something really heavy far away. I heard the crash in the distance of my mind, but it sounded really, really far away to me.

Someone slapped me hard, snapping me out of my trance. I twisted around from the force of the blow and fell to the ground on my back. The pain subsided as I opened my eyes and blinked up at my friends. I grabbed my head with one of my hands and used the other one to prop me up. "Wha…what happened?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" William shouted angrily. "Look what you did to the cafeteria!"

I looked around the room and noticed that at least three tables were overturned and far away from their normal positions. Three really huge tables, that only four people could lift. So how did _I_ lift them by myself? "Uh…"

"What is going _on_ here?!" an angry voice shouted.

All six of us turned towards the voice. Mr. Delmas and Jim hurried into the cafeteria, along with Sissi, who probably was the one to report the incident. "What in the world…?" Jim breathed, scratching the back of his head and looking around.

"Ulrich was getting really mad, and he flipped a bunch of tables over, and threw them, and he was screaming about killing things, and—"

"That's enough, Sissi," Mr. Delmas interrupted her. Turning towards me, he frowned. "Get up off of the floor, young man. Explain yourself."

I slowly got up from the ground, brushed myself off, and turned back to Mr. Delmas. "Uh…" I rubbed the back of my head nervously, realizing that I had no clue what happened. "I, uh… I really don't remember."

Mr. Delmas looked worriedly at Jim, and then turned back to me. "Mr. Stern, could you please come into my office for a moment?"

I looked back to my friends, but they were all bunched together five feet away from me, like they were afraid. _Seriously, what is going on?_

"Come along," Mr. Delmas repeated, motioning for me to follow as he turned towards the door, whispering something in Jim's ear before he left. Sissi looked worriedly at me, and then Jim, and then left after her father.

I turned towards my friends. "Guys?"

William bravely stepped in front of all of them in a protective order. "Go with Mr. Delmas, Ulrich," he ordered in a gruff tone. "We'll _chat_ with you later."

I narrowed my eyes and frowned at him. _Why is he being so…so…_ I couldn't think of the right word to say. Grumbling to myself, I turned to follow Mr. Delmas out the door, Jim trailing close behind me.

**~CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO~**

Sitting in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Delmas' desk, I stared at the ground in front of me. I didn't know what was happening, or why everyone was acting so grumpy. All I could remember was looking at the cafeteria and feeling no emotions but confusion.

"Mr. Stern," Mr. Delmas began, "it has come to our attention that there has been a little…_mishap_ in the cafeteria today."

I continued to stare at the ground as he went on. "Do you have anything to say about that?" When I didn't answer or look up, he replied more bluntly, "Look at me."

I brought my eyes up just a little, but that didn't seem to satisfy him. "More," he commanded. I rolled my eyes and sat my head in the palm of my hand while it leaned on the arm of the chair. "That's better. Now as I was saying… Please tell us what happened in the cafeteria."

I sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what happened."

"Were there any…strange voices telling you to kill people?"

I blinked at the principal. What could he mean? "Uh…what?"

Mr. Delmas leaned down to grab something off of the floor, or in a file cabinet in his desk. He returned with a small folder with barely any papers in it. He opened it and set the picture inside in front of me. "Do you know who this is?"

I stared at the picture. The man in the photo was strikingly familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue… "I think it's…one of my uncles?" I looked back up at the principal. "Why are you showing me a picture of him?"

Mr. Delmas sighed and returned the photo to the folder, taking out another paper from it. He looked over the paper for a short moment before replying to me. "It says here in the records that this man went to our school at one time. He suffered from both A.D.H.D. and M.P.D."

"M.P.D?" I echoed curiously.

"Multiple Personality Disorder," Mr. Delmas replied, setting the paper in front of him. "He had voices in his head always telling him to hurt other people and do things that he normally wouldn't do. He died because of it later in his life. I believe he was your mother's brother."

My eyes flashed in pain as he mentioned that, and I looked away sharply. _I barely remember him, but what he says is true. He ended up killing himself because of his disease… But…what does this have to do with me?_ "Um…okay? What has this got to do with me?" I repeated my thoughts.

Mr. Delmas looked to Jim for a quick second, and then returned his gaze back to me. "We believe that you may have the disease. It might have started in the past when you dealt with a traumatic experience, but rest assured, we can help you deal with it."

The whole time he was talking, my mouth was wide open in both surprise and disgust. _How _dare_ he suggest such a thing? Nothing like that happened!_ "I'm sorry, but I think you got it all wrong."

"We aren't saying it to make you upset. We're trying to tell you, Ulrich," Mr. Delmas said gently. My eyes flashed with confusion. That was the first time he had ever used my first name in a conversation. "We'll need you to go to the hospital and get checked over for the disease, but in the meantime, you'll stay here."

"But if...if it's true, that I have the disease... Is it dangerous?" I asked, starting to believe it myself.

"Sometimes, but not necessarily. It can be, and it can't. Do you understand?" When I nodded, he went on. "But the way you behaved in the cafeteria–from what I heard of Sissi's tale–you might be the dangerous kind."

My mouth hung open and my eyebrows clashed together. "So what? Am I supposed to stay in my room 24/7, or something?"

"Well, yes. Until further notice, and until you get admitted to the hospital for a check over," Mr. Delmas replied stiffly.

I sighed and looked back down to the floor. "So that's it then? I might have Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"It would appear so," Mr. Delmas said, sighing a little. "But don't worry. Jim will be by your side at all times, in every class, in the cafeteria, and you'll have a camera installed in your room soon."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Now that is just dumb. What if I have to change or something?"

"Use the bathroom."

I face-palmed and exhaled sharply. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why not someone else?_

"You're free to go, Ulrich."

I got up from my chair and without another word, exited the principal's office. When I rounded the corner, I heard someone behind me. Turning, I spotted Jim racing to catch up with my fast pace, and I rolled my eyes. _Great, I forgot the blubbering idiot is gonna have to watch me every day and every night._ I blinked, wondering where that rude thought came from, but I pushed it away.

I slowed down enough for him to catch up to me, and once he did, he began blathering. "Hey, Stern!"

"Hey…" I mumbled.

"Did I ever tell you the time that I was scuba diving in the Pacific? Man, those were good times…" Jim said, changing the subject from earlier.

"I understand that you like to chat and all, but didn't Delmas tell you to just watch my actions and what I say around other people?" I asked him, continuing my way towards the dorm building.

"Uh…yeah! Sorry," he apologized.

I gave him a slight nod and continued on. _Today is gonna be a long day, and I have the feeling something is gonna happen that I'm gonna regret._

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, so if you noticed the changes, good for you! If you didn't, well... XD Go back and READ IT AGAIN XD Jk, jk. But seriously, this version will be more put together and fixed up in the little places where it somewhat doesn't feel like it makes any sense. I might put up all eight chapters from before as soon as I read them over and fix the little mistakes, replace words, etc., etc. I'm kinda a little perfectionist when it comes to my stories. Like if there's a few mistakes, I'll get mad at myself and go and change it.

Okay, now I'm rambling.

Anyway, please leave a review. I would love some people to tell me what I'm doing right, wrong, etc. Before I deleted this before, I saw that it had like nearly 30 followers and favorites, and I thank all of you guys for that. I hope I can get a lot more with this one, because well... I love getting favorites and follows. I also love reviews, 'cause they make me feel special, and they also give me motivation to write. If you look on my profile, you'll see that the ones with little reviews were left on hiatus, or are now completed. It's because I didn't have any motivation.

I'm rambling again DX

Anyway! Thanks for readin'! :D


	2. To the Extreme

**Title:** To the Extreme

**Warnings:** Homicidal actions, suicide attempts, and language.

**Rating:** PG-13

**A/N:** Annnnnnnd here's the next chapter! This one didn't really have anything that needed fixing or changing, but I did put in some words here and there, take some out, you know what I mean X'D Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two days had passed, and I was already going crazy–not literally. All of my friends were either avoiding me, or people were talking about me behind my back. I told Odd about what happened the night after I found out I might've had Multiple Personality Disorder, and he spread the word, like always. I turned my head slightly so I could make out his sleeping shape in the bed, snoring ever so slightly. I had found out that Kiwi was at Yumi's house for the day, because it had also been inspection day that morning. He was also still gone at Yumi's, because of the camera in the corner.

The slight glow of the clock on the desk intrigued me. I turned my head towards it and watched as it blinked to the next number. It was two in the morning exactly. The quiet hum of the camera sounded as it zoomed in and out on the room. I sighed and rolled my head in that direction. I already hated that camera so much.

I rolled over towards the wall and closed my eyes. It was time to stop being awake and time to go into dreamland. Almost instantly upon closing my eyes, however, I was dragged into an unknown room. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes. Looking around this strange room, I realized that there were no doors or windows. It was just a plain white room–bright, even.

The room didn't seem to have any end, but you could never tell; it was all the same color. I stood up and began walking forward carefully. Two seconds after I started walking, however, I bumped into a wall, and fell backwards with a grunt of pain. I held my nose and squinted my eyes shut. "Ow…" I breathed.

I got back up, rubbed my nose once more, and then looked around. "Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?" There was no reply, but that was to be expected. I was in a small white room without doors or windows, for Pete's sake!

I walked around a bit more in the opposite direction–which turned out to drag on longer than I expected. Suddenly, a door appeared in front of me. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion, suddenly wary and nervous about this door just appearing out of nowhere. I hesitated at first, but all this white in this room was starting to make me go crazy. I walked forward, but it seemed like I wasn't getting anywhere at all. Confusion ground deeper, I began to speed walk, but that still wasn't helping. I then began to run, and then I finally realized this was like a clip out of a horror film that I watched a long time ago.

_Is this a nightmare?_ I asked myself while continuing to run. _What's going on here?_

Suddenly, the door loomed closer and closer, and it automatically opened as soon as it came upon me. It slammed shut behind me, and before I realized it was too late to get out, it was already pitch-black. I turned around to feel for the door, but there didn't seem to be one anymore. Frantically, I slid down the height of the wall and onto the floor, cradling my knees. _This isn't happening… This isn't real…_ I tried to tell myself.

But it wasn't working.

Suddenly, a dull, white light appeared in front of me. Thankful for the little light that came from the odd orb, I blinked up at it thirstily, like I needed more.

_That's it…_

_Love the light…_

I blinked then, wondering at where those voices came from. "Wh-who's there?" I called, looking around.

_It is us…_

_Remember us…?_

_Remember what we told you…?_

_About your friends…?_

Memories came flooding back as the light became a bit brighter. I remembered how the voices in my head kept telling me that my friends were going to kill me, and how I ravaged the cafeteria in a blind rage. "Now I remember…" I breathed, looking up at the light.

_Your friends are going to kill you, Ulrich…_

_You have no real friends…_

_But we can be friends, right…?_

_You only trust us…_

_Right…?_

"Th-they're not?" I whispered in a little voice.

_No, Ulrich…_

_They never were…_

_They were using you…_

_And they still are…_

"What makes you say they are?" I asked.

_You never had any friends…_

_Not even growing up…_

_And all of a sudden…_

_Out of nowhere…_

_These kids are your 'friends'…_

"So…they're not?"

_No, Ulrich…_

_They aren't…_

_And they never will be…_

_They've been using you from the start…_

_Using your strength as a leader and your physical power as your own weakness…_

_Who knew you would be so foolish as to believe them…?_

I stood up and walked over towards the light, coming face to face with it. "I shouldn't believe anything they say anymore?"

_Right…_

_All they say are lies…_

_We're the ones who tell the truth…_

_We always have told you the truth…_

_Nothing but the truth…_

I looked at the ground for a moment before whispering, "I shouldn't listen to them…?"

_That's right, Ulrich…_

_Don't listen to them…_

_They speak of lies…_

_Nothing but lies…_

_Now, Ulrich…_

_In order for us to work together to stop your friends…_

_You must touch the light in front of you…_

"Touch this light?"

_Touch the light…_

_Embrace it, Ulrich…_

_Let its warmth spread through you…_

Obeying the strange but yet soothing voices, I reached forward towards the light.

_Yes…_

_That's it…!_

_Touch it…!_

My hand collided with the light, and I was surprised to find that the light was rough to the touch, not smooth like I had expected. In fact, it was _really_ rough.

_Good job, Ulrich…_

_Now wake up…_

_Quickly…!_

I closed my eyes and waited for myself to wake up.

**~CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO~**

I shot up in bed, panting heavily; my heart racing as my breathing slowed down. I brushed aside the covers and sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hand. I glanced over at the clock and realized that it had only been two hours since I fell asleep. I sighed to myself, calming down and looking over at Odd.

My eyes narrowed as my dream came flooding back to my memories. _Don't trust them. They can never be trusted,_ I reminded myself. _The voices said so… They're all I have left. Everyone's left me; abandoned me…_ My eyes drifted to the floor in wild abandonment. _I don't have any friends… Even if they are all so nice to me…_

I then thought about Yumi and how she acted towards me. Suddenly, my eyes narrowed more as a thought occurred to me. _She's been faking it then? I've confessed my love for someone without them even liking me back? And to think! They're supposed to kill me! Maybe this is just their way of getting me closer onto their side._

_Those voices were right. I shouldn't trust anyone. They could all be working for some secret agent government, or something…_

Another thought occurred to me, and I gasped. _Could XANA still be alive? Could he be possessing all of them?_ I looked once again towards Odd and frowned. _Maybe I should dispose of him now…_

I got up out of my bed and walked slowly over towards Odd. I stopped halfway and frowned. _No, I shouldn't. There are cameras everywhere… They'll see me…_

Then, I smiled. _But Jim will be asleep. I'll have plenty of time to dispose of the body…_

I quickly hurried over towards my bed once more and reached underneath it. I pulled out a rusty, old box and opened the lid slowly, because it creaked loudly all the time. I reached inside blindly, feeling for the sharp edge of what I was looking for. _No one here knows I have this! No one will ever know, because Jim is asleep…_

I pulled out the knife and headed back over to Odd's bedside. "This is for all those times you made fun of me!" I growled, holding the knife over my head, the blade aiming downwards.

Blinded with rage, I thrust the knife down. Time seemed to slow down as the blade got ever so closer to Odd's torso that I was aiming for. Something inside me snapped, and I blinked, stopping what I was doing. Opening my eyes once more, I gasped as I realized what I was doing. _I was just about to kill Odd!_ I screamed in my head, throwing the knife away and out of sight, falling onto my back and crawling away from Odd. I cradled my knees once more and looked up into the camera. _I hope no one saw that… Please let no one have seen that…_

My thoughts were short-lived as my eyes began to droop closed, and I fell asleep once more.

**~CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO~**

"Ulrich! No sleeping in class!"

I snorted awake, whipping my head up and looking around while everyone in class laughed at me. I had an indent of my pencil on my forehead, so it looked like a huge wrinkle, which made everyone laugh harder. "Uh, sorry, Mrs. Hertz," I apologized.

"Good. No more falling asleep in class, Ulrich. You should actually go to sleep at night instead of roaming around campus vacantly."

I straightened up and furrowed my brow with confusion. "Excuse me?"

"That's right. I caught you wandering around campus after I woke up this morning at four," she scolded. "If you expect to pass this grade, I'd suggest you not do that anymore."

"I…I'm sorry?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"You should be," Mrs. Hertz warned, shaking a ruler at me. Then, she stopped in mid-track and looked at me with wide eyes. "Ulrich? Uh…"

I frowned. "What?"

"What happened to your wrists?"

At this statement, everyone in the class turned towards me. I looked at my wrists and realized that they were all bloody and cut up. "What the hell?!" I shouted.

There were murmurs among the class as everyone began talking about me behind my back again. Odd looked at me wide-eyed from next to me. "Dude…!" he breathed.

"Ulrich, p-please…go to the p-principal's office," Mrs. Hertz stuttered, shocked.

I stood up from my seat and rolled my sleeves down, so no one would see them. _I wonder why no one saw them before… Probably because I had my hands in my pockets the whole time…_

As soon as I exited the room, Jim followed me towards the principal's office. "Why'd you do it, Stern?" he asked.

"I don't really remember," I answered.

"Do you even remember anything at all that happened this morning?"

I shook my head and stuffed my hands in my pockets. As soon as I did, however, they began to sting. I breathed in sharply and double-gripped my wrists. "No, not really."

"Hmm…" Jim hummed as we rounded the corner towards Delmas' office.

I sighed as we came to a halt in front of the door, Jim going in front of me to open it. Holding the door open for me–which was kinda weird–I entered the office and was immediately greeted by Mr. Delmas and his secretary.

"Well, hello, Ulrich," he greeted with a smile. "How can I help you?"

I looked at the ground and lifted my hands to show him. As soon as I did, however, Mr. Delmas' face turned into surprise, and his secretary looked about ready to faint with her hand over her mouth.

"Mr. Stern!" he exclaimed. "What in the name of—?!"

"I don't understand what happened," I interrupted him.

Mr. Delmas sighed and turned towards his office. "Come with me. We'll review the tapes."

I became instantly nervous and jittery, but I didn't completely understand why. Following him inside his office–along with Jim–I sat in the chair in front of his desk with my hands facing up. They were beginning to sting a lot, and they were making me grind my teeth in pain.

"Get the boy some wet rags, Jim," Mr. Delmas ordered the teacher.

"Right away, Sir!" Jim replied, bolting out of the room.

Mr. Delmas sat down in his chair and turned to his computer. "Now…let's see…" He clicked the mouse a few times, and his eyes lit up. "Ah! There's the one…" He turned the screen a little my way so I could watch.

It played out in the beginning very quiet, until I got up and stood in front of Odd. Then I went and reached under my bed…

Mr. Delmas gasped. "Oh, good Lord!" he exclaimed, turning towards me and pausing the video. "You have a knife on school property?!"

I immediately became both ashamed and confused. "I-it's only for protection!" I stammered.

Jim came back in the room with a rag, and almost dropped it as he saw the glint of the knife on the screen. "Davy Jones' locker!" he exclaimed.

With a frown implanted on his face, Mr. Delmas continued the video. We all watched as I brought the knife to Odd, but threw it to the side as soon as I realized what I was doing. Then I slid onto the floor and went to sleep for a little while longer. Strangely, I got up, eyes still closed, and went searching for the knife. I found it and…well. We already know what happened next.

Mr. Delmas turned to me after the video was over. Jim got over his daze and handed me the wet rag, which I accepted and began to wipe my wounds clean. _These will leave scars! Damn it._

"Firstly, we need to confiscate that knife, Ulrich," Mr. Delmas sighed. "You aren't supposed to have those on campus. It is strictly forbidden."

I sighed. "I know, but it's for protection."

"Protection or not, Ulrich, it's still not allowed," he went on, getting up from his chair. "Now, we have an appointment scheduled for you today at the hospital around one o'clock, so get ready. We're leaving soon."

I rose an eyebrow, still wiping the wounds. "You're taking me?"

He nodded. "Yes," he replied, walking out of the room.

I turned to the only remaining person in the room–Jim. "So… This is awkward."

"Yes…" he mumbled. He coughed to break the silence and then began to push on my back to get me out of the chair. "Come on, now. You've got to get ready to go to the hospital."

I grunted in pain as soon as I stood, the rag scraping at the scabbed wound. "Can't I see my friends before I go? You know…in case I won't be back?"

"I suppose," Jim sighed, and then became stern once more. "But I'm keeping my eye on you."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door with Jim close behind.

**~CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO CODE LYOKO~**

"What do _you_ want?" William growled to me.

I stood five feet away from the group, Jim about twenty feet away eating a sandwich. It was lunchtime, and everyone was in the cafeteria. They were all sitting away from my lunch table, however, because they were scared of me. Everyone was, since I was classified as dangerous.

I sighed and sat in a chair at another table, turned, and faced towards them. "Listen, guys. I just want you to know I really don't mean you any harm."

"Yeah, right!" William scoffed. "That's why you're called 'dangerous'."

I face-palmed. _Why can't anyone else answer?_ "Would you just _listen?_ Seriously! I don't mean you guys any harm at all. You're my friends." My eyes darted around as soon as I said 'friends'.

"I trust him," Aelita said, which caused everyone to turn their heads. Even I was surprised.

"You trust this lunatic?" William exclaimed.

"I don't think he's a lunatic. If anything, he's still the Ulrich I know," Aelita replied crossly to William. "And if anything, remember how he saved you from XANA's clutches!"

I looked around wildly to make sure no one was really paying attention, and it seemed not. Not even Jim was. He was too engrossed in his turkey sandwich.

"Well there's no XANA now, is there?" William argued.

"Guys, settle down," Jeremy tried.

"But he's still your friend, and you don't treat friends like that!" Aelita argued.

"I can see when I'm not wanted…" I sighed, getting up from the chair and beginning to walk away.

"No, Ulrich! Now look what you did, William!" Aelita scoffed, turning to the teen.

I walked up to Jim, completely ignoring my arguing friends. "Ready to go?"

I nodded stiffly, looking at the floor and sighing. "As I'll ever be…"

Jim stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his face and gently pushed me out of the cafeteria and outside. We walked over towards where Mr. Delmas' car was parked, who was surprisingly waiting for me.

"Good luck, Ulrich," he said, and with a pat on the back, he left me alone with Mr. Delmas.

I rode in the car with Mr. Delmas to the hospital. It was a really silent car ride, and it was sort of awkward. Old rock and roll music was playing quietly over the radio, and that was sort of driving me nuts. I could never stand rock music. The only exception would be the Subdigitals, because they're awesome.

Once we pulled into the parking lot, I began to sweat. I was never really nervous at all in my life, except for the times XANA almost succeeded in killing Yumi… I blushed at the thoughts that popped in my head, but quickly brushed them away. _She's not my friend, and she doesn't like me,_ I thought darkly as Mr. Delmas shut off the car.

"Alright, kiddo. Let's get inside." He opened the car door, and I quickly followed him outside. The fresh air was inviting, and it had the taste of Spring to it. Winter was just coming to an end, and all the snow was melting.

We walked through the automatic doors and were instantly greeted by a nice lady at the front desk. "Hello! Welcome to Dubland Hospital. How may I help you?"

"Uh, yes. Stern?" Mr. Delmas asked, setting his elbow on the counter.

I rose an eyebrow. "What?"

He looked down at me suddenly. "Oh, no, no. I was just telling her we had an appointment under your name."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll never understand adults…"

He chuckled a little at that. The lady at the counter looked up from typing on her computer. "The doctor will be with you shortly. Your room is down the hall and to the left. The number is 203."

Mr. Delmas gave her a polite nod and began ushering me forward. _I'm perfectly capable of moving on my own, thank you!_ I growled inwardly, but then blinked at the rude thought.

Once in the room, it was a quiet and awkward wait, just like in the car. Sometimes I got really impatient, but I learnt how to deal with it. Finally, after ten minutes of waiting, the doctor came in the room. He was a tall, dark-haired man. He wore blue-trimmed glasses, and he had a small mustache. "You are Mr. Stern, yes?" he asked with a slight British accent.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to take your clothes off, and any metal objects."

I rose an eyebrow, confused. "Uh…what?"

"We need to take a C.T. scan of your brain, which means you cannot be wearing anything but a hospital gown," he replied.

I looked at Mr. Delmas, scared. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Ulrich, it's painless. It's just a really loud noise," Mr. Delmas answered.

"Yes," the doctor interjected. "You just have to sit really still and quiet for about thirty minutes."

I face-palmed slightly. _This is gonna be interesting…_

"Follow me." The doctor began out the door. I quickly followed, along with Mr. Delmas, who was keeping a close eye on me. As soon as we reached the room, sweat began dripping down my brow as I stared at the machine. It was a long tube with a table that you laid on, and it had lights all around it.

"Alright, Ulrich. Take off your clothes in that bathroom and put on the hospital gown provided," the doctor instructed.

I complied, entering the bathroom, taking off my clothes and putting on the hospital gown. I exited the bathroom and sighed. "Done." It felt really weird without wearing anything underneath the gown.

The doctor patted the table I had to lay on, and I hopped up onto it, laying back. "Okay, now try to stay perfectly still and quiet."

"Okay," I said as the table began rolling back into the machine.

As soon as it started, I immediately regretted leaving my friends.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the C.T. scan was completed. It would take another ten minutes for the results to show up on screen, so we had to wait _longer._

_Please don't let me actually have it. Please! Please!_ I begged to myself as I sat in the waiting room with Mr. Delmas. My leg bounced up and down in anticipation as I waited for ten minutes. Finally, when the doctor returned, I jumped up instantly, glad this was almost over. But the look on the doctor's face told me it wasn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…don't really know, to be honest," the doctor replied, looking at his clipboard. "The results say that he doesn't have the disease, but…"

"But what?" Mr. Delmas asked.

The doctor was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't know. You're going to have to take a look for yourself. I can't explain it. Follow me again."

I looked back at Mr. Delmas as he stood up, and he shrugged in confusion. Following the doctor back into the room, the results were displaying on a laptop screen, but they were paused.

"Okay, now watch closely, and I'll see if I can pause it at the right time," the doctor said, leaning over the desk to click on the laptop mouse.

I watched as he stepped aside and the video began playing. He had his finger on the pause button, but I was paying attention to the results. It had to be really important for a doctor to be confused. I watched as my brain displayed all sorts of colors–red, orange, yellow, and the occasional green and blue. It was probably my brain activity that it was displaying.

But what really caught my attention was the sudden spike in activity.

"There! It's almost at the part!" the doctor exclaimed, pointing at the screen with his free hand.

I watched closely as the brain activity escalated, and then suddenly, the doctor paused it. "There it is! Look."

Squinting my eyes, I could barely make out a blue shape on the picture of my brain. It was surrounded in red, orange, and yellows, which really made it stand out. As soon as I realized what it was, I gasped and my heart began racing.

It was the eye of XANA.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun...DUN..._**DUNNNNN!**_ XD Sorry I just had to do that. Haha, anyway. For those of you who haven't read this story before...WHAT DOES THIS MEEEAAAN?! And for those of you who _have_ read the story before, XD well, you already know what it meaaaans.

Please leave a review! It'll only take a few seconds to type and click the button! :D


End file.
